1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to Dental-care Aid Products; these incorporate Biotin-antagonists for the purpose of inhibiting the development and effects of caries-producing microorganisms in the human mouth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No previously used or described products are known to the inventor, of any kind, whose function it is to control the environment in which oral bacteria exist, in such a way as to deprive them of the full use of necessary Vitamins that are normally present in the saliva.